Five Days and Counting
by marbars289
Summary: Sometimes feelings aren't always shown at face value. What happens when you just reach the breaking point of not being able to hold them in any longer? *DASEY* One-shot


**Hi everyone! I know it has been a very long time coming and I had started this MONTHS ago. Anyways, it's Dasey and all that goodness. I recommend listening to the song "Five Days and Counting" by Spitalfield. It was inspiration to this song. I hope you like it, and please review at the end! I'm also going to be starting a chapter fic story sometime within a month or so, when things calm down a bit, so look for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Life with Derek" nor do I own part of the song lyrics from Spitalfield "Five Days and Counting" also**

Five Days and Counting

Derek Venturi was a man of many opinions concerning his life. And at the age of 24 now, he still was that way. Just now more mature in his thoughts, and not voicing them right away. But he still was very passionate in his opinions and thoughts, just not picking all the battles to take part in. Of course, him being older helped to sway this new found attitude. No one was more surprised in his change of demeanor than Derek himself.

With his new attitude came new things as well. He actually was a fairly successful businessman and working his way up the ladder in a company close to home. All that scheming he did when he was younger molded him differently as he got older and found a niche in something he was good at. For once, the family was very proud of him, but more importantly he was more proud with himself.

Sitting in his apartment that he rents, Derek was listening to music and thinking about different memories from the past few years. He never went away to college, but his step-sister, Casey, had. It was 4 years that it was peaceful in the McDonald-Venturi household, but somehow it left an empty spot in his routine. Apparently Casey felt the same way, because one night during their freshman year in college, he got a call from Casey at 3 in the morning. Derek sighed as she shifted on his bed.

_"Derek?" Casey said in the phone._

_Derek sighed and rubbed his face trying to wake up. Glancing at the clock and sees what time it is, takes a deep breath. "Whadda want Spacey, it's almost 3 in the morning!"_

_"I'm scared."_

_"Why are you scared? Shouldn't you be in bed by now, princess needs her beauty sleep," he said, regardless of his lack of sleep, his quick one liners were always in him._

_Casey sighed into the phone. "Der-ek, listen! Just….. will you please talk to me on the phone? I'm walking home right now and….."_

_"Why are you walking home this late at night Casey?" Derek said, more alert than he was five seconds prior._

_"I had to finish up this homework assignment at the library. I needed a book that was there, and my dorm isn't too far from it. But I felt like someone was following me and I just needed to hear a familiar voice. I figured it would be ok if I called you, Mom and George would FREAK if they heard I was out, and Emily would get all cranky and…."_

_"Casey! Calm down, its ok, seriously! Just take a deep breath. I need you to do a big favor for me. Can you please pay attention and stay alert as you talk to me."_

_"Ok yea, I can do that. And I'm paying attention. It was just really quiet out here, and I just needed to talk to somebody. And honestly you were the first person I thought of."_

_Derek was taken aback by this. Granted, Casey and himself had been getting along a little better, but they were still no where NEAR being fine. He was proud though that she felt comfortable calling him. "Well I'm glad you thought to call someone."_

_"I panicked a bit, but I wanted to be safe."_

_"I'm glad you paid attention in those safety training orientation classes that they have at the beginning of the semester."_

_Casey laughed, "Oh, I see you paid attention during that. Some 'hot babe' in charge of it?"_

_"It was a very informative meeting; I learned a lot of things. Especially Cindy's number."_

_"Ugh, that is so like you," was all she said before both she and Derek laughed. Some more idle chitchat before, "Okay, I'm back safe and sound Derek."_

_"Good, I'm glad."_

_"Thanks for talking to me. But I am exhausted, and I'm sorry that I woke you up from your sleep," she said sincerely before a yawn was heard over the phone._

_"Anytime Casey, whenever you need to chat, just call the number. Don't feel bad, unless of course it's during the Cup, which I'll have to kill you."_

_"Haha, no worries Derek. I'll try to remember that, good night."_

_"Good night Casey," he said before hanging up the phone._

Derek put a little smile on his face. After that first time she called him on her own will, the friendship between them started to grow little by little. With time, and with age, they ended up becoming very close, which the McDonald-Venturi family loved. No more fights on a daily minute basis. Sometimes they still teased each other, but it wasn't the same. Just some friendly banter, since they were already so used to it.

"Why did you have to fall for her?" Derek said while hitting his head against the pillows again.

Of course through time, Derek got to really appreciate Casey. She was there for him many of the times. When he graduated from college, since his was a week before hers, she rushed back from New York to see the ceremony and give him the first set of congratulations that he got for the day. He looked at the picture on his desk of them on graduation day, his shades over his eyes as he slung his arm around his shoulder. It was only around then that Derek started to realize that he felt something different for her.

There was one problem that was standing in the way of them being together. Right around college graduation, Casey met a new guy, Sean. And of course, she was smitten from the first second he talked to her. But, Derek never felt comfortable around Sean, he just got that vibe. But the "Boyfriend Factor" never really mattered to him in the past. Derek's motto always was "What Derek wants, Derek gets." And he would have gone after it, if it wouldn't have involved Casey's feelings. Of course she had to fall for Seany Wany. Couldn't just go through the same phase that she normal does with any of the guys that she meets, just had to like him so much.

Derek jumped up from the bed and started pacing in his bedroom at his apartment. He hated getting down that train of though about her and Sean. He didn't want to think about what they could be up to. Even more so because every time he looked at Sean, something was missing.

It was in his eyes. HIS EYES.

They never once showed the love and compassion that they should since they have been together for 2 years now. They should show warmth and light up with every look that is thrown Casey's way. They should shine and glisten with every glance. They should laugh with every little dorky, klutzilla this that Casey can accomplish every single day. But more so, they should show the longing to want to hold her, protect her, care for her, and more importantly……… love her.

How did Derek know all of this? He figured it out 2 years ago, right after graduation, when Edwin took video footage of Casey's graduation party. George and Nora were gracious enough to let Derek and Casey have their own parties, feeling that at 22, it was ok to let them have their own parties and friends. Well later that night after the party, Derek got a knock on his old bedroom door.

_"Derek, can I talk to you for a sec?" Edwin asked as he peered in through the doorway._

_"Ed, don't you see that it's 1:00 in the morning? Do you really think I want to talk to you," Derek said as he idly stared up at the ceiling._

_"It concerns Casey."_

_Derek paused for a second. "Why would I care about Space Case? Sure sure, we don't fight as much anymore. It's more of a charity case of me being nice to her."_

_Edwin rolled his eyes before his head left the door. He popped back in quickly with that Venturi smirk which got Derek worried. "That's not what the tape shows," was all Edwin said before he left, leaving the smile that was on Derek's face to wipe off._

_"Ha ha, what tape are you talking about?" Derek said as he jumped up from his bed and headed toward the door. He followed Edwin to his room, and surprise, Lizzie was sitting there on the bed. "You guys are 19 years old now, aren't you guys over this whole spying thing?"_

_"Wanna make a bet out of it?" Lizzie said kidding around while wiggling her eyebrow._

_Edwin sat down at his computer chair, with a less confident Derek trailing behind him. Derek looked at the screen, waiting for the video to start with whatever Edwin was talking about. Of course, shortly after the 'play' button was hit, Derek saw why Edwin was teasing him. The video primarily showed the party and everyone there, but the interactions of Casey and Derek were the ones that were most interesting_

_Since 13, Edwin and Lizzie always discussed and wrote down all the evidence that applied towards the 'Classified' File that sits in the binder. For years, whatever they caught they wrote about it. It started as spying to determine why Casey and Derek always fought with each other all the time. But after the new developments, it turned into why was there a sudden change. Edwin and Lizzie couldn't put a finger on it, until this night. When it all became clear._

_"What seems to be so interesting in here?" Casey said as she poked her head in through the door._

_Derek jumped away from the computer and ran a hand through is hair. Nervously, "No..o…thing! Ed just wanted to show me someone he is interested in."_

_"Ooohh, can I see!"_

_"NO! Uh, I mean….. you know how bad you are at setting up people before for this whole relationship thing. You can't even keep your own love life in order. Leave this one to me." Derek finished with his traditional smirk and crossing his arms._

_"Well FINE! Geez Derek, can't you grow up once in your life! I was just curious." She stormed out of the room and her bedroom door slammed shut._

_"Smooth Derek. I think you pulled off that one very nicely. Casey, won't suspect anything. Just keep being THAT cool." Edwin chuckled as he headed out Derek's door._

Of course, Casey never found out about Derek's feelings right away. Sure, there were still those moments between them. Derek thought about all the opportunities that he had, however, not once did he act. He wasn't sure how she would feel so he kept it hidden from her. But of course, it didn't matter, SHE found somebody else. Derek punched his pillow in frustration, everything was so complicated.

His cell phone started to ring, which surprised him. He wasn't expecting a call. One quick look and he saw the familiar 'Casey' scrawled across the screen. A scowl crossed his face; Casey was supposed to be with that _thing_ that she dates. That's why they haven't talked for five days. Derek and Casey got into a huge fight concerning Seany Boy, the relationship, and Derek bluntly told Casey that these past 2 years had been long enough. Needless to say, they haven't talked since. "Why do I get the feeling that I am going to be really pissed off in about 5 seconds?" Derek rolled his eyes and picked up his phone, giving his usual greeting, the famous 'Sup' that made girl's swoon.

"Derek," a meek, stuffy voice said.

"Yea, what is it?"

"Can you pick me up from Lombardos? Please?" Casey said, the tears she must have were clearly defined in her voice.

Derek sighed. It was about the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew that she needed him. Regardless of the change he made, part of the jerk that existed in college still existed deep within. "Why can't Sean just drive you back to your apartment?"

"He's not here, and I'm already embarrassed enough, sitting here in front of the restaurant while Sean just left straight off and I'm stranded, I'm in high heels, I….."

"CASEY! Will you stop babbling for one second? I'll be there, let me just get into the car, I'll be there in five minutes."

Derek heard her sniffle, before a soft 'Thank You' came through the phone. "You better be thankful since you have the most ungrateful little ba…."

"DE-REK!"

**In my car**

**Five Days and Counting here you are**

**The phone rings**

**What more could you say…..**

So that's what led Derek to him driving his car, driving at a much faster speed limit than he normally would. But his anger was eating him alive. All he wanted to do was to go and hunt down this so called 'boyfriend' of Casey's. Derek had it up to his head dealing with the jerk. The whole family loved him. Well, Nora and George both loved him. Sean was going places, and he was a schmoozer. And Derek knew that card the best; he's been there himself, impressing the parents so they fall in love with him. He didn't fall for it, and neither did the rest of the family. Edwin and Lizzie both were cordial to him, they didn't have a choice, but they definitely were not as friendly with him. Granted, both already knew how Derek felt about Casey, so partly that was the reason.

But out of all, it was sweet, innocent Marti, who really wasn't so little anymore at this point, she was in high school after all. She was always so rude to Sean and made sure to never once show her approval. After a disastrous dinner one evening with the family, a tearful Casey had asked Marti why.

_"Why did you ridicule Sean in front of the whole family Marti? Don't you want to see me happy?" Casey asked as calmly as she could. Derek was in the room watching the conversation intently._

_Marti rolled her eyes and dramatically sighed. "Because SIS you aren't happy and I don't know how you don't see that. How long are you going to waste your time with him before you get it? Before you realize that he isn't the one for you?"_

_"Marti we have been together over a year. Things have been fine with us and he could be a future brother-in-law for you."_

_"NO! How are you so blind Casey! I'm only 15 years old, and I see what is going on in front of me. Why don't you see it? Why can't you see what is right in front of you?" Marti stormed off, her angry frustration growl being heard from upstairs._

Derek snickered softly to himself as he drove. Finally pulling up in front of the restaurant, he saw Casey sitting on the curb, hugging her knees closer to her. Her face was down, but the light was hitting her face just so that Derek could see the streaks of tears that had already fallen from her face. "Get in Casey."

Casey jumped up from the curb and grabbed her bag before getting into Derek's car. She slammed the door and the second the seatbelt was buckled, Derek sped off. Silence filled the car and the tension was so thick you could barely cut through it. One was seething, one was depressed, and both annoyed with each other. They both grew up, but their grudges were still the exact same that they were when they were 16.

"So spill already, what the hell happened tonight?"

"I don't want to talk about it Derek," Casey said with a sigh and turned further to look out the window. The perfect night that it was supposed to be for her tonight turned out to be ugly and retched, along with being void of any of the good thoughts she had earlier in the day. "No point telling you anyways, so why don't you just butt out."

Derek reached his breaking point that second. As much as he was annoyed and pissed off at her, more like Sean but taking it out on her, he didn't have the energy to be dealing with a immature little 5 year old. "Oh no you did NOT just say that to me, you know the one that just drove out here to pick you up to find you alone and crying in the middle of the night. No, and I have no business TRYING to understand what just took place."

"JUST STOP DER-EK!" Casey yelled.

"Fine you want me to stop, then I'll stop," Derek said as he slammed on the brakes of the car.

"What are you doing?! You are going to get us killed!"

Derek put on his traditional smirk through the anger in his eyes, "Just following your lead princess."

"Ugh, you are so childish. Can you just get me home and then I will GLADLY not talk with you for the next couple of days, or years."

"Look," Derek said, finally showing his true feelings through his voice, "you are going to tell me right now what is wrong. We aren't leaving until I know what happened tonight and why I get this phone call to begin with."

They were staring at each other intently, waiting for the other to do something. Derek for Casey to start confessing the mess of the evening. Casey for Derek to start driving the car and getting home so she can cry herself to sleep. But Derek knew that Casey would back down any second, the emotional roller-coaster called her life would win the battle that was raging inside of her. However, Derek only has enough patience before getting out of the car and slamming the door. He stormed to the passenger side and threw it open before pulling Casey out. "Casey I swear you better start talking, I don't want to stay out here all night."

"FINE! Sean and I were GOING to go out to dinner, but as you can see, that didn't happen," she said with a huff before walking towards the front of the car and sitting on the hood of the car. Derek shortly followed and stood across from where she was.

Derek looked at her for a second, really looking at her. He didn't notice any rough housing, which was a relief in his eyes. All he saw was how blue her eyes were, still fresh with tears that she was holding back. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were tinted with a darker shade of pink than they usually are. 'She is going to be the death of me.' "Can I have more detail about what happened, how this lead to you being by yourself at the restaurant. Obviously you didn't drive there so you came together, so what happened?"

Casey looked down at the ground for a minute, her lip quivering. "We came together, got a nice table near the window to see the gorgeous view. Everything seemed to be going so well. I mean, it was only our anniversary. But then everything changed," she said meekly before stopping one second to collect herself. "He told me that he felt things between us had changed and that I couldn't give him what he was looking for. When I asked him what he meant, he wouldn't tell me."

"I know what he meant," Derek mumbled to himself as he continued to listening, trying to stay calm.

Casey gave him an incredulous look, "What do you mean by that?"

"He wasn't feeling the relationship anymore," Derek said bluntly.

A moment paused as the wind whipped around. "That wasn't it at all. He told me that this whole time he just was dating me for the sake of dating me. He never even loved me back!"

**I know you won't ever admit**

**That you fell for him**

**He never loved you back**

**Isn't it wonderful?**

**So predictable**

**I told you so……**

"And don't you DARE say to me what I know what you are going to say," Casey said through her tears.

"I wasn't going to say anything. Oh but wait, I do have to say that 'I told you so' because I KNEW he was dragging you around and treating you like crap the whole time."

"This is why you are a complete JERK! You didn't even give Sean a chance! And sure he turned into being a slime ball, but you never cut him a break!"

Derek growled, "Because I saw RIGHT through him Case! Why do you think I felt the way I did about him. Who would he remind me of? Oh I don't know, maybe myself in high school, or what about soccer coach guy, whatever his name is! The guy was a creep and for our age, SO not the right way to treat someone. And you of all people should know that."

Casey sat silent for a few moments and cried softly to herself. Derek looked away, not even being about to comprehend the idea of her crying. It was never one of his strongest suits, dealing with emotional people. And right now he was far too gone to try to comfort somebody, though his feelings towards her wanted to show just how much he wanted to.

**Not picking up 'cause he knows your calling**

**He's holding back 'cause he knows your falling**

**You're night and day and that's why he's stalling**

**But one day, he'll be sorry**

**I hope that you never relive that**

**Something tells me drama always gives you a hand**

**It's just the matter of passing time**

**After time, after time**

"How do I know that I'm not being treated the right way? Every boyfriend has been the same, varying in one area or another. It doesn't change! Every guy in the end leaves. What is wrong with me?" Some more crying occurred, and as much as Derek understood her sorrow, he could not at the same time understand why she was so upset after dealing with a guy that had been stringing her along. There hadn't been a happy part of the relationship for a long time now.

"You keep putting all your relationships on a pedestal, your knight in shining armor, the best love story of all time. Life isn't like that Casey, no one is perfect. And not saying that he was close to it. He was FAR from it in fact but why are you so fixated on these relationships."

"And what, live the carefree lifestyle that you do?" Casey said, jumping up from the car and crossing her arms across herself.

"When have I been like that lately Case? You tell me. I only have been working hard and going for my DREAM, you know, being successful and maybe becoming a CEO of my company," Derek started to yelling as he threw his hands up in the air, "Or what about all the times I've stayed home, electing to NOT go out with my friends, to pick up some girl and bring her home."

Casey snorted, "Oh please, just last week you went out and got trashed at the bar with Sam, found Katie, or was it Kate, or was it Catherine, I'm not even sure."

"So sue me! I am young and I'm NOT perfect. But is that the normal day to day lifestyle, or often, one that I have? NO!"

"But you could go back to it easily."

"Did Sean brain wash you or something? When did 16 year old Casey McDonald come back to grace my presence? Because the level-headed 24 year old Casey would NOT be thinking like this at all."

**Stay awake, I'm here now don't say sorry**

**Stay awake, why don't you tell me was it perfect**

**To close your eyes and live a dream?**

**Tell me was he perfect?**

**Was he really everything you never thought someone could be?**

"Oh so I'm 16 then huh? So should I start being the 'grade grubber' or 'klutzilla' that you were so found of? What about the prissy had no backbone new girl in town?"

"Look at me, I'm Casey, I demand for everything to go my way. Ugh! DEREK! Give that back! DER-EK what are you doing? DE-REK why do you have to be a jerk! Derek! Derek!" Derek went on, in his high imitation voice.

"I'm Derek, I'm so cool, let me just break girls hearts left and right. What Derek wants, Derek gets," Casey retorted.

"I do NOT get everything I want," Derek said dangerously low.

"According to you, everything is ALWAYS going your way Derek! You have a successful career and well on your way to getting what you want. The girls STILL all want you, our parents ADORE you. You have it all."

"HOW ARE YOU SO BLIND CASEY? Don't you see AT ALL what is missing from all of it?" Derek yelled as he stepped closer to her, backing Casey into the front of the car and she had no where to go.

"Blind about what Der?" Casey said sickeningly sweet.

"This," was all Derek said before taking the last few steps forward and kissing her with all the passion that was built up inside of him. It was as if he needed her, needed to SHOW her that perfection wasn't everything. That there was something that was good enough in front of her that she just hasn't been able to see this whole time. The clouds that had been in the night sky finally opened up and poured down upon them as they both clung to each other and kissed each other desperately. Neither needing any amount of oxygen. They were as close as they could physically be to one another as they kissed, their clothes clinging to them. Time seemed endless before the crash of thunder broke them apart.

"Don't you see that I haven't had the one thing? The one person that puts a smile on my face when I need it. The one person that understands me. The person that became my best friend, my quarreling partner. All I've done these past YEARS is become a better man, strive to be a better man, to be who I should be. All I wanted was for you to notice. I just wanted you to see that I was worth it, that I could be MUCH better than Sean. Why do you think I detested him so much? He had the one thing I NEVER had!" Derek said in a fistful quietly to her as he stroked her chin.

"You really felt that way about me," Casey said looking into his eyes. And she saw something she NEVER saw in Sean's eyes. Sean's never showed the caring and passion that Derek's had at that moment. But even more so, they never showed the love.

"I have Casey, for a really long time."

"I never thought you did, or I never thought it would be possible. I was always settling for someone else. But nobody was ever you," she said through tears, but this time they were tears of happiness.

"Well I know I'm devilishly handsome and my charm always gets the girl," Derek said with a smirk before Casey pushed him into the mud. However, she tripped in the process and fell on top of him, both covered in the mud that was on the side of the road. "Well it looks like Klutzilla has striked again."

"I'll never live that down, will I?"

"Not even in a heartbeat."

"You know, I'm really sorry about everything Derek, for tonight and not believing you a long time ago. I could have saved myself 2 years of all of this agony."

Derek kissed her softly on the lips before smirking and lifting her up, both of them finally standing again. "All you have to be sorry about is not wearing a white tee-shirt right about now and the fact that you are WAY to tempting. How about we take you back to my place to get you all cleaned up, you're a very dirty girl."

Casey squealed as she ran away from him as he chased her around his car. The rain was finally starting to let up, but neither was paying attention. Both were focused on the other. And when Derek finally caught Casey, both of them were laughing, and they were soaking wet, yet everything finally felt right in the world. No more wonderings of what could have been, no more wondering what was wrong with me's, but instead wonderings of what was to come. It was the start of something great.

**Stay awake tonight**

**Try and forget about your last goodbyes**

**Now don't say sorry**

**Please review and tell me if you loved it, hated it, whatever! Feedback is GREATLY appreciated!**


End file.
